


Bonus!

by Alaric927



Category: Batman-all medias; fate/stay night
Genre: M/M, 人设番外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaric927/pseuds/Alaric927
Summary: 男朋友变成两个了白色的 Shirou红色的 士郎
Kudos: 115





	Bonus!

杰森也不知道事情是怎么变成这样的。  
出任务归来，他踏进卧室，推开房门，只见衣着整齐的执事和白发金眼的佣兵一左一右，无比对称地坐在那张king size大床的两边，用一模一样的幅度和速度朝他点头：  
“晚上好。”

“泥脸？斯库鲁人？”  
杰森喉咙动了一下，条件反射地退后一步，想从兜里掏枪。  
只见左边的红发执事举起了右手无名指上的一枚戒指：“这个可不会是假冒的。”  
佣兵先生则走到他面前举起了左手：“这个也是真的。”

——这个戒指有两枚才是最大的问题！而且你以为我不记得你能投影吗！  
不过，也许，大概，能投影倒确实说明是真人……

杰森略一走神，等他回过头来，佣兵先生不知道什么时候绕到他身后关上了房间。  
伴随着“咔擦”的清脆锁门声，不知道为什么，杰森产生了一种奇怪的预感，自己今夜恐怕走不出这扇门了。

“晚上好。欢迎回家，Boss。”红发执事的脸上挂着淡淡的笑容。这种笑容过去算是纯营业性，现在倒很表里如一。  
“这是什么，角色扮演？”杰森挑眉看着对方伸出的那只手，眼神倒露出一股跃跃欲试的意味。  
“答错了。”士郎毫不留情地否定：“同样的游戏玩久了你会无聊的。今天晚上我就只是你的执事而已。”

杰森还未回答，就向后跄踉一步，被拖进了另一个人的怀里。  
白发金瞳的魔术师的左手牢牢抓着他的左腕，气息喷在他的耳垂边，声音轻薄如冰：“而我就只是个佣兵而已。”  
杰森的眼珠左顾右盼：“……上星期的那道外星射线？”

“不知道，管他呢。”Shirou眼睛头也不抬，吻着杰森的颈侧，一路向下。  
前方的士郎则单膝跪下，捧着杰森的手贴在脸上，琥珀色的瞳孔目不转睛地看着他：“比起这个，这次我们更想知道，你到底喜欢谁多一点？”

眼前青年那张虽然是亚洲人，却有着欧洲人锋利棱角的脸一板一眼地注视着他，好像手中捧的是一丛玫瑰或者一枚戒指。  
误以为是两个人和知道是一个人的时候当然可以比较，但是坦诚相对的时候，杰森仿佛听到耳畔警铃大作。  
或许是被那张脸上的认真迷惑，或许因为夸奖本体总是没错的：“是……你……”杰森正要开口，耳垂的敏感带被Shirou含入口中放在舌尖舔舐着激起阵阵酥麻，杰森只得咬紧牙关，不让呻吟泄露出来。

“回答错误。”  
像冰一样又轻又薄的声音在耳边划过。  
“那我说更喜欢你总行吧？”  
“不行。”士郎说，脸上挂着执事为主人穿衣服的虔诚神态，手上动作却异常直接地划开了杰森的军裤，握住了他已经扬起的要害处含入口中。  
“唔……！”杰森倒吸一口冷气，不知道该不该推开他。Shirou似乎不满他将目光放在了另一个自己身上，冷不丁捏着杰森的下巴扭过了头，将他的声音全部封入口中。

口腔内黏膜的每一寸都被长驱直入地扫荡，舌头被纠缠着共舞，下身又被精准地服务着，被掠夺了每一丝空气的大脑晕晕乎乎，杰森几乎软倒在Shirou的怀里，后背全靠被他支撑着才没有。

“嗯啊……你们……两个……到底想怎么样……唔……”  
从这个吻中喘息的间隙，杰森抓着Shirou脑后的头发将他拽开。  
“是你说两个全都要的。我们当中有谁因此嫉妒另一方的话，也是你的责任。”  
白发佣兵用平静理所当然的神态说道。

“唔！”  
正在这时，跪在地上的士郎默契地猛然一吸，让杰森手劲一软，Shirou才得以把自己的头发解救出来。  
红发的执事站起来抹了抹嘴角，将杰森含有魔力的精液全部喝了下去，露出笑容：“多谢款待，Boss。”

杰森看着两张一模一样的脸，只感到心脏砰砰地跳了起来。不能说他在梦里没有想过男朋友变成一对双胞胎出现在自己面前。只是当这一幕真的发生，未免还是太过刺激了。  
他将另一只手挡在眼前，试图给自己烫得可以蒸熟鸡蛋的脸颊降温。

“随便……随便你们了……”  
他放弃似的嗫嚅。

没有人会想到，哥谭地下黑帮的老大，杀人如麻，叱咤风云的红头罩也会露出这样任君采撷的姿态。  
他衣衫凌乱地躺在两个衣冠楚楚，至今衬衫都没皱一条纹路的男人中间，还未褪下的枪带勒着大腿上的软肉，苍白的脖颈上印满淫靡的红痕，明明有能力反抗却心甘情愿。

士郎和Shirou对视一眼。  
“Boss看起来很喜欢这个。但是很可惜，不能让他如愿。”  
“确实，杰森喜欢粗暴一点的。”

这两个人的对话差点没让杰森气得跳起来。他甩掉Shirou的手去摸腰间的枪却被反手一拧掼到地上，咔哒一声，一双软质的手铐将他的双手铐在了一起。  
杰森试着挣脱，手铐的内壁虽然柔软不会真正划伤他，但严丝合缝地卡住了他的双手不让他挣脱。Shirou如果真的打算铐住他，杰森是挣不开的。心知肚明这一点，他于是没有再做无谓的挣扎。

“长进了啊？连这个也会玩？”  
“……”  
Shirou没有说话，士郎却从口袋里掏出一块黑色的手帕双手奉上蒙住了杰森的眼睛。  
“还没完呢，Boss。”

身体被制还好，眼前的视野蓦然一黑，杰森情不自禁地有些不安。  
“你什么时候变得这么混蛋的？你从哪里学来的这个？！”  
似乎察觉到了他的抗拒，有一个温热的躯体贴上了杰森的身体，肢体的接触让杰森放松了下  
来。  
随即他意识到自己本能的不争气，身体复又紧绷。

“从书上学来的啊。”对杰森的虚张声势感到十分可爱，士郎不知道想到了什么，有些脸红。  
“我只对你一个人混蛋，”Shirou面无表情漫不经心地划着杰森的手纹，沿着手臂一路向上，“是你把我宠坏成这个样子的，你要负责。”

话音未落杰森感到自己被他们中的不知道哪一个横抱起来放到水床上，有人细碎地吻着他的背脊，有人抬起他的双腿探向他的后穴。  
事已至此，杰森也不做挣扎，反而很享受地舒展身体。  
“你难道真的很在意我更喜欢你的马甲还是你本人？不会吧，不会吧，都过去这么久了你还在想这个？”

士郎眼睛里的光一闪。  
他一边一丝不苟地做着扩张一边说：“本来是不会的，但是分成两个人的话就会了。”  
床头常备着润滑剂，虽然因为在太空出任务的关系两个人都没什么时间胡天胡地，杰森的后穴有些紧绷，但随着士郎有技巧的熟脸揉弄，很快就可以容纳两根手指进出了。  
另一边Shirou的手指缓缓摩挲着杰森的嘴唇，杰森很配合地吮吸着他的手指。上面和下面分别发出咕啾咕啾和滋滋的水声，房间里的气氛分外淫靡。

一边伸出舌头，用艳红的嘴唇舔舐Shirou的手指，杰森的嘴角露出轻挑而引诱的笑容。  
随着Shirou猛然一按，杰森的眼珠在手帕下转了转：“后悔把我的眼睛蒙上了吗？”

Shirou没有说话，而士郎在另一边抬起杰森的腿，猛然直插到底。  
“啊！”措不及防的进攻让杰森尖叫出声。  
“Boss，猜猜现在是谁在操你？”  
“是……”杰森条件反射地想要回答，然后猛然摇了摇头。

他不想回答，士郎可不会轻易放过他。猛然向前抽送几下，狠狠地碾过那个点，逼得杰森漏出几声控制不住的惊叫。  
然后他骤然抽出，任由杰森感受着后穴骤然的空虚暗自咬牙。

“Boss，回答我，现在是谁在操你？”  
杰森挣了一下，手铐发出清脆的金属声。半晌，他才不甘不愿地说：“希洛……”

“回答错误。”  
Shirou骤然伸手拧了一把露在衣服外垂下的乳肉，被这一下刺激得杰森差点射出来，然后他一个挺身进入了杰森的后穴。  
“我￥%￥……*”杰森眼前一片金星，“我根本没有猜错！”  
士郎不答。  
“你的身体太敏感了，Boss，要好好坚持住啊。”  
不知何时起，他们两个的声线和说话的口气变得一模一样，让人难以分辨。

“还不是你……唔！”  
杰森的嘴巴被抬起塞入了另一根肉柱。  
士郎怜爱地拨弄着他眼前垂下的额发：“Boss，猜猜我是谁？”  
“Saber……？”  
杰森一边本能地凑过去舔着，一边含糊地回答。

“很遗憾，回答错误。”  
Shirou猛然抽送了几下，把杰森顶得喘不过气来，眼冒金星地向前爬去，然后在无处着力的水床上又东倒西歪地被拖回来。  
士郎固定好杰森的脸颊，重新把肉柱塞进他的嘴里，加了几分力揉弄着他胸前两块软软垂下的白色胸肌上的艳红的乳头。  
“Boss，你不是故意回答错误的吧？”

双重快感的袭击下，嘴里又含着一根，杰森根本回答不出来，只能发出小猫一般叫春的声音。  
他平时的声音磁性有力，此时却充满湿濡的情欲，微弱得像幼猫的爪子挠在人的心尖。  
士郎抽出来，像听他更多的叫声：“你想说什么，Boss？”  
“明明是你在骗我！”  
他支离破碎地大叫着，转着手铐到眼前撕掉了蒙在眼前的手帕，看见士郎后信誓旦旦的神情突然一滞。

“我是不会欺骗Boss的。”士郎叹了口气。  
“但是擅自行动要受到惩罚。”Shirou接上。他抱起杰森换了一个姿势。  
这个从未做过的姿势让杰森感到有些不妙：“等等……你不会是想……”

士郎将另一根手指和Shirou不断进出的肉柱一起放进了杰森的后穴。  
“不行、不行，会坏掉的……吃不进去的！”  
他慌乱地摇头。  
“在这种时候说会坏掉的只会让人更想把你弄坏掉罢了。”Shirou说。  
“没关系，我会好好扩张的，Boss的身体柔韧性很好，完全能做得到。”士郎说。

杰森攀着士郎的背脚趾紧紧蜷起。  
全身的重量挂在下方，他一边被扣着窄细的腰一边缓慢而坚定地往下按。肉刃破开身体被充满胀大的感觉几乎要把杰森逼疯。  
“怎么会有……你这种人……床上床下根本两个性格……”  
“这种话我就当赞美收下了。”  
“人类应该坦然追求自己的欲望，这是你教我的，Boss。”

被一按到地的瞬间，杰森脑筋一片空白，几乎已经分辨不出那两个混蛋到底是谁在说话。他们极有默契地一进一出，让杰森控制不住地叫了起来。  
“慢……慢一点……啊……”  
“太大了……太深……不行……”

但无论他怎么哭着求饶都没有被放过。  
在床上又做了一次后，杰森又被按在办公桌上，浴室的镜子前各做了一次，到最后他已经射不出任何东西，嗓子也哭哑了，根本不记得自己什么时候昏了过去。

…………

“不要……我不要两个了……只要一个就好……”

第二天清晨，醒过来的士郎困惑地看着杰森缩在被窝里咕哝着说梦话。  
他掀开被子悄悄看了一眼杰森身上的痕迹，脸悄悄红了一下，尽管他完全不记得昨晚发生了什么。

做好早餐，放在床头，拉上窗帘，士郎吻了一下杰森的额头开始新的一天工作。

不过他注意到一路上遇到的人全都用奇怪或暧昧的眼神看着自己。  
“那个，埃米亚先生，您的背后……”  
财务小姐小心翼翼地说。

“你说那个啊。”士郎看着背后领子遮不住的痕迹恍然大悟。  
他想起今天早上照镜子时背后两条深深的血痕：“是猫挠的。”

“猫……挠的？”那得是多凶的猫啊？  
“嗯，很凶狠凶的野猫。”士郎微笑着说。

-end-


End file.
